


第二章 事后

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 白嫖耀耀要什么标题？ [2]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 美食组
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 一点点肉渣出没本章避雷：耀耀的脑内小剧场，dover的床戏猝不及防的插入





	第二章 事后

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点肉渣出没  
> 本章避雷：耀耀的脑内小剧场，dover的床戏猝不及防的插入

第二天王耀是被食物的香气唤醒的。

大脑当机了几秒之后，王耀反应过来自己昨晚是在弗朗西斯这里留的宿。毕竟自己身边另外的那几位可都是不能沾染半分烟火气的仙人，尤其某个粗眉毛绿眼睛绅士更是远离俗世，即使有心下凡也会被周围的人“无情”的死死拉住的小仙……子。

 

嗯，才不是小仙女。

【下次的本子里想看仙女亚瑟和彼得潘弗朗西斯……】

 

王耀想这些的时候还是没有睁眼，躺在枕头上装死，等待着御前大丫鬟弗朗西斯的服侍。

王耀听到了卧室门轻轻被推开的声音，铺满了厚厚地毯的地板吸收了来人窸窸窣窣的脚步声，若不是床上的人清醒着，那还真的是一个惊喜。

弗朗西斯伸手滑过盖在王耀身上的薄毯，毛织物顺着丝绸般光滑的肌肤一路滑下，最终停留在腰部。王耀曼妙的曲线暴露在微凉的空气里，身体不自然的痉挛了一下。

 

“小弗子，好大的胆子，竟敢惊扰圣驾。”

王老板睁开眼，说话的声音瓮声瓮气的，虽然确实不高兴，但说出来的话却可爱得紧，没有一点威胁力。

拿了无数大大小小的奖项的影帝不可避免的笑了场，但还是爱岗敬业的按照王老板的剧本扮演一个“以下犯上”的保洁小妹。

“奴婢知错了，奴婢下次还敢。”

王老板自动忽略了弗朗西斯的后半句，大发慈悲的给了弗朗西斯一个将功补过的机会。

“小弗子，扶……嗯……抱朕去用膳。”

“诶，喳。”

爱岗敬业的保洁小妹弗朗西斯闻言走上前，一把掀开了最后残留在王耀身上的那一点遮羞布，把人整个打横抱起，在王耀陛下还没有反应过来自己未着片缕的时候就把人抱到了餐桌前。

 

煎得一面熟的黄澄澄的煎蛋，半固态的蛋黄隔着一层薄膜还可以看到液体流动，三片长条状的培根肉整齐的排在白色的餐盘里，面包上厚厚的涂了蓝莓果酱，弗朗西斯大概是把冰箱里所有的水果都拿出来切了片，按照他法国人的审美华丽的摆满了一盘。

 

王耀抄起那根一米多长、硬得像块铁、通常被他自动划分为餐桌装饰品的法棍，狠狠的敲了弗朗西斯的脑袋。

 

“朕要更衣！”

 

弗朗西斯干脆把人抱到了自己的大腿上，一手拦腰把“龙颜大怒”的王耀锁在怀里，另一手拿起了面前的牛奶，从王耀的背后传来的声音低沉沙哑。

“奴婢觉得您这样真的是辣透了，陛下。”

王耀看到弗朗西斯端在手上像是红酒杯一样晃动的牛奶，心里升腾起不祥的预感。

 

乳白色的液体被弗朗西斯缓缓的倒在了王耀的肩窝处，浅浅的凹陷无法留住这么多的液体，溢出来的部分顺着王耀精致的锁骨向下流淌。

重新又长出胡茬的下巴蹭在王耀的脖颈处，硬硬的有些不太好受，脖颈一侧的肌肤被短短的胡茬摩挲出一片红肿。

弗朗西斯伸出舌头，色气的舔舐起瑶池里的琼浆玉液。

 

“唔……”

一顿早餐硬是被变态弗朗西斯吃出了人体盛宴的感觉来，王耀下意识的挣扎起来，身后却是忽然感觉到了一块硬邦邦的炙热，昨晚的翻云覆雨涌上脑海，后背的酸涩感提醒着他那块炙热是多么的恐怖，王耀吓得不敢再动了，这举动却是更加纵容了在他的身上不断向下的弗朗西斯。

“我不要做……”

 

【亚瑟被弗朗西斯强硬的抵在墙上，背对着弗朗西斯，看不到他的表情。平时嘴上一向不依不饶的人感受到身后的那块他无比熟悉的炙热，昨晚的云雨提醒着他那里是多么的饥渴。亚瑟早就吓得大脑空白，生怕身后的人登时扒了他的裤子来上一发，“不……不可以……”。弗朗西斯察觉到了他的紧张，轻笑着在他的耳边说道：“嘴上说着不要，身体还是很诚实的嘛。”那双手早就绕到了亚瑟的身前，轻轻的抚上了那里支起来的小帐篷】

 

弗朗西斯的手抚摸起了王耀微微抬头的欲望，低沉的声线在他的耳边响起，

“嘴上说着不要，身体还是很诚实的嘛。”

 

那个早上让王耀摆脱了变态一样的弗朗西斯的胡搅蛮缠的是他忍不住笑场了。

 

时间已经过了下午一点。

王老板披着睡袍瘫在沙发上看电视。

最近的电视节目里翻来覆去就是那么几张脸，还都是老熟人。王老板调到了阿尔弗雷德和伊万主演的警匪片，看得兴致勃勃。尽管剧情脑残犹如凹凸曼，但凭借这两人基情满满的cp感，还是收获了一票忠实粉丝。

弗朗西斯只穿好了上半身，听到阿尔弗雷德魔性的笑声，忍不住从衣帽间里探了个头，大剌剌的溜着鸟就在王老板面前晃荡。 

“这什么鬼？”

能够像是打牌一样拿着一把剧本挑来挑去的影帝语气里是满满的嫌弃。

“你下午不是有个试镜？跪安吧，小弗子。”

王老板随手抄起沙发上的抱枕丢给弗朗西斯，不耐烦的开始下逐客令。

“拔屌无情啊陛下～居然要尼桑从自己家里出去～”

“如果我没记错的话，房产证上写着的是我的名字。”

王·穷的只剩钱·耀笑眯眯的看着泫然欲泣的弗朗西斯。

“尼桑要罢工！”

弗朗西斯·魔法罢工少女·波诺弗瓦开始最后的挣扎。

“这个月罢工第几次了弗朗西斯？嗯？”

“才第三次啊。”

“可是今天是三号！”

金主爸爸生气了，后果很严重。

 

弗朗西斯在最后临出门前不死心的问仍旧瘫在沙发上一动不动的王耀，

“为什么耀耀不用去工作？”

王耀等广告的时候长长的打了个哈欠，理直气壮的说，

“因为我是老板啊，老板难道不是歇着就可以了吗？”

弗朗西斯·试图罢工魔法少女·波诺弗瓦咬着手绢，泪眼汪汪的关上了门。

 

“一路顺风！”

在去见你的cp的路上。

王老板在心里默默的补充了后半句，嘴角疯狂上扬。

 

楼下的引擎轰鸣声消失的无影无踪之后王耀拨通了本田菊的电话。

“菊太太～现在去xx俱乐部，dover今天在那里试镜啊……嗯嗯，新的本子我想看小仙女眉毛和彼得潘弗朗西斯……对对……菊太太我爱你啊！！！”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 总觉得人生赢家是默默画本子的菊太太呢


End file.
